horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lollipop (Lil Wayne song)
Lollipop is a song by American rapper Lil Wayne featuring posthumous vocals from American singer Static Major. It was released in early 2008 as part of Wayne's sixth studio album Tha Carter III. Lyrics Oww! Uh-huh No homo, Young Mula, baby I said, he's so sweet, make her wanna lick the wrapper So I let her lick the rapper She, she, she licked me like a lollipop She, she licked me like a lollipop She, she, she licked me like a lollipop She, she licked me like a lollipop Shawty want a thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump You know I love to touch ya lovely lady lumps Shawty wanna thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump You know I love to touch ya lovely lady lumps Come on, yeah, yeah Okay, lil mama had a swag like mine She even wear her hair down her back like mine I make her feel right when it's wrong like lyin' Man, she ain't never had a love like mine But man, I ain't never seen an ass like hers That pussy in my mouth had me lost for words So I told her back it up like, "burp, burp" And made that ass jump like, "jerp, jerp" And that's when she She, she, she lick me like a lollipop (oh yeah I like that) She, she lick me like a lollipop (oh yeah I like that) She, she, she lick me like a lollipop (I like that) She, she lick me like a lollipop Shawty want a thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump You know I love to touch ya lovely lady lumps Shawty wanna thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump You know I love to touch ya lovely lady lumps Now get up after you back it up, don't stop Drop it, shawty, drop it like it's hot Ooh, drop it like it's hot Do it, shawty, don't stop Shawty say the n igga that she with ain't shit Shawty say the n igga that she with ain't this Shawty say the n igga that she with can't hit But, shawty, I'ma hit it, hit it like I can't miss And "he can't do this," and "he don't do that!" Shawty need a refund, need to bring that n igga back Just like a refund, I make her bring that ass back And she bring that ass back, because I like that Shawty want a thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump You know I love to touch ya lovely lady lumps Shawty wanna lick, lick, lick, lick, lick me like a lollipop Shawty wanna lick, lick, lick, lick, lick me like a lollipop Shawty wanna lick me like a lollipop So I let her lick the rapper like a lollipop Shawty want a thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump You know I love to touch ya lovely lady lumps Stat! Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya Call me, so I can get it juicy for ya Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya Call me, so I can get it juicy for ya Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya Call me, so I can get it juicy for ya Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya Call me, so I can get it juicy for ya Shawty want a thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump You know I love to touch ya lovely lady lumps Shawty want a thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump You know I love to touch ya lovely lady lumps I get her on top, she drop it like it's hot And when I'm at the bottom, she Hillary Rodham The middle of the bed, givin', gettin' head Givin', gettin' head, givin', gettin' head I said hmm, I like that Said hmm, yeah, I like that I said hmm, yeah, I like that, hmm Call me, so I can come and do it for ya Call me, so I can come and prove it for ya Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya Call me, so I can get it juicy for ya Shawty wanna lick, lick, lick, lick, lick me like a lollipop She, she licked me like a lollipop I said he's so sweet, make her wanna lick the wrapper (What you do?) So I let her lick the rapper Why It Sucks # Weezy uses way too much autotune on this song and he sounds like a robot. # This song was the reason Kendrick Lamar made his song "Bitch I'm In The Club" which Kendrick has called his "terrible ass song". # The song is 5 minutes long. # The is about oral sex which Weezy compares to "licking a lollipop" which is the most basic metaphor for oral sex. # The lyrics are very repetitive. # The flow and lyrics are very simple. Redeeming Qualities # The production was decent. Music Video Lil Wayne - Lollipop ft. Static Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Lil Wayne Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:Electronic Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Offensive Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Just Dance songs